


Anxiety Induced Tummyache

by trashytummiez



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Cinnamon Roll Idia, Cute, F/M, I Ship It, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez
Summary: Poor Idia eats way too much and gets a nasty tummyache that Yuu needs to tend to.
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Anxiety Induced Tummyache

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more content! :)
> 
> http://trashytummiez.tumblr.com/

“Yuu, why did I eat so much?? My stomach feels like it’s gonna burst,” Idia whimpered pitifully atop his bed with tears forming from the corners of his eyes.

He was laying down and trying to rub his deeply stuffed stomach. It was incredibly bloated from an especially hearty meal that Idia probably didn’t mean to eat all at once. But stress did that to him sometimes.

Poor Idia writhed in bed, nursing his aching stomach which he cradled in his hands and rubbed all over with no relief. “Urngh, my stomach hurts so much...”

So, Yuu sat down on the bed next to him and sympathetically said, “You poor boy, it’s okay.” She pulled the bottom of his blue hoodie up and exposed his round, pale stomach in its bloated, stretched out glory.

Idia yelped nervously and tried to tug his hoodie back down by Yuu gently stopped him. He whined like a puppy at the vet for the first time but went along with her. So, she smiled and started to rub Idia’s belly. 

He was shivering just slightly, both from the chill of having his belly on full display and from the anxiety of physical contact, even from his girlfriend. But she knew what she was doing. She gently rubbed her hand circularly across that round, churning tummy. It felt perfectly smooth to the touch, and pleasantly warm.

She saddled up directly in front of the laying Idia, in between his legs, which him that much more nervous. Then, Yuu placed both her hands against his burgeoning stomach and ran them smoothly up and down the round, soft surface. Idia was still uneasy but the feeling of having his tummy rubbed so thoroughly by Yuu was undeniably amazing. The prefect may not have had any powers, but her hands were magic.

Yuu kept rubbing Idia’s belly, leaning into it while she rubbed, squeezing it slightly which caused a cute little moan to slip from Idia’s mouth. She fondled his enlarged stomach lovingly, feeling up the undersides with her fingertips. 

“Does that feel better?” Yuu asked.

All Idia could do was groan and nod back at her.

So, she smiled and kept it up, humming to herself while she rubbed. 

While she did, Yuu leaned down and listened to Idia’s stuffed tummy gurgling. Bashful and nervous as he was, Idia couldn’t help giggling a little since the strands of her hair brushed up against his ticklish belly button. Yuu giggled herself but kept listening to his stomach. Idia’s stomach was surprisingly noisy as a result of eating so much junkfood at once. All that grease was bound to upset Idia’s poor stomach.

But then, while Yuu listened, Idia burped loudly and unexpectedly. He yelped and covered his mouth bashfully while blushing intensely. “O-Oh, I’m sorry!!” Idia apologized profusely. His eyes even shrank with fear when he looked down at Yuu nervously and tapped his fingers together.

Yuu giggled and gave Idia’s belly a few playful pats, which made it jiggle slightly and caused Idia to hiccup. With how intensely Idia’s stomach was getting to work, it made sense that some air would start building up. So to help with that, Yuu leaned into Idia’s belly and pushed her hands into it.

Idia winced then ushered a giant burp louder than Yuu thought was possible for quiet, timid Idia to ever be. 

Embarrassing as it was, Idia’s stomach felt so much better after getting that extra pressure out. His arms dropped to his sides like a limp rag doll. “That settles it. Next time Ruggie hosts another burping contest, I’m betting on you,” Yuu teased and gently patted Idia’s glutted belly again.

Idia was about to reply, but looked like he had to burp again, so he muffled it with his hand and sighed. Then there was this look of skepticism on his face. “I’d only participate if it was online and people didn’t know it was me. The thought of so...many...people...s-seeing me act all gross...? Th-that...that doesn’t...”

The more Idia spoke, the more nervous and uneasy he grew. Once again, Idia started whimpering out loud like an anxiety-drenched puppy.

Yuu simply giggled and resumed rubbing Idia’s belly to help calm him down again.


End file.
